The Healer And The Warrior's Love
by ABlueView
Summary: Leafpool has been meeting out in secret with Crowfeather for too long. She knows it's against the code, but she knows where her heart really belongs, with Crowfeather. One day, to her shock, she finds out she is pregnant with Crowfeather's kits!
1. Chapter 1

Leafpool had very bad stomach pains the night before. She awkwardly asked Cinderpelt what that had meant, she said it could mean two things, a normal bellyache or you were expecting kits. Leafpool almost dropped dead when she heard this. "K-kits?" She asked, nearly falling over with dizziness. "Uhm yes," said Cinderpelt, suspicious of her apprentice. "Why that?" Leafpool searched her mind for a excuse. "Oh uhm, one of the warriors has been complaining with a sore stomach, tried all I could for a sore stomach, but it didn't work. I'll go tell her the news now." Lied Leafpool, as she padded out of the den. Leafpool felt a pang of guilt over her, she hated to lie to her mentor and Cinderpelt probably knew she was lying, and once more she was lying. There was no she cat expecting kits, besides hers, and she wasn't going to tell them about their kits that they wouldn't have, she was going to see Crowfeather, to break the news to him. _How could this of happened..?_ Leafpool wondered.

Waiting at the Island, where every moon, the four clans gathered around to share exciting news, waiting Crowfeather. He rushed over, grooming Leafpool's fur. "Oh hello my love." He purred. "Oh Crowfeather.." The tabby shifted her shoulders nervously. "Leafpool, what is wrong?" He asked, licking in behind her ears. "I'm pregnant, with your kits." She admitted, with a smile. "Oh Leafpool! This is wonderful!" The black tom purred, almost leaping up into the air, yowling with delight, but then they would probably be found. "I'm overjoyed with delight, I really am," began Leafpool, "But the clans.." Her voice trailed off and Crowfeather's eyes softened. "Run away with me, Leafpool." He suddenly burst out. Leafpool blinked with surprise. "Your joking- right?" She was flattered. Did Crowfeather love her that much?

"Please Leafpool." The tom begged. "No more Warrior Code, no more territories to keep us apart, just you, me and our little darlings." Leafpool's eyes shone. She did not want to leave her father, her mother or sister or ThunderClan. ThunderClan was her home, her family. But Crowfeather was her love, something more in her eyes. "I understand if you don't want to I mean-" Crowfeather was just about to turn, but Leafpool shushed with her tail. "Of course Crowfeather. ThunderClan can wait when there's you around." Crowfeather's eyes grew wide and he wrapped his paws around Leafpool, almost tackling her to the ground. "Oh thank you!" He purred with delight. "We'll meet here, same time tomorrow, I'll bring some prey for us on our way, thank you so much, you won't regret this!" He called as he raced towards WindClan border.

Leafpool blushed dreamily. Who wouldn't want Crowfeather? He was a gorgeous tom cat. His jet black fur look so beautiful in the night sky and those eyes, those big, dreamy eyes. Leafpool let out a low purr. "Tomorrow!" She padded back towards ThunderClan camp, rolling in some leaves on the way, to hide the scent of WindClan. She also picked up some borage leaves, for this so called queen that would be in the clan. Leafpool crept in towards the thicket, the entrance to her camp. She was almost on her tippy toes, trying not to make a sound. But as she made it to the medicine den, she could see blue eyes glaring at her. At first she thought it was Crowfeather, as she was so lovestruck, but it was actually Cinderpelt, yelling in her ears. "What are you doing out this late?!" She demanded, but her eyes lowered down to the borage in her mouth.

"Oh sorry." Cinderepelt said, slightly embarrassed. "But you should of told me you were gone herb hunting." Leafpool flattened her ears. "So sorry Cinderpelt, just thought I'd get some ready." Leafpool lied once more. "Very well then, but now, you need rest, it'll be a long day tomorrow, taking care of that queen." And with that said, Cinderpelt limped into her nest, soon followed by Leafpool. Leafpool curled up by herself, imagining Crowfeather there beside her. She shook her head. _No! No time for day dreaming Leafpool! You'll be with Crowfeather tomorrow night _She thought, getting sleepy _I'll be with him, for the rest of my days then.. _Leafpool yawned, her eyesight fading to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowfeather awoke happily, remembering on what happened last night. Leafpool, her gentle amber gaze looking at him, agreeing to run away with him, forever and always. He padded out of the den, with a skip in his step. He stretched out his paws in the middle of the camp, where it was wide and there was tons of space, yet it was always crowded, but on an early morning like this, no, cats would be patrolling the border or others would be sleeping. "Crowfeather!" Chirped a voice. Crowfeather turned around, expecting to be greeted by Leafpool, but then he flattened his ears, remembering she was a ThunderClan medicine cat. It was Nightcloud. Her green eyes shone bright as she looked into Crowfeather's. It was obvious she liked him. "What are you doing up so early?" Crowfeather yawned, trying not to sound surprised, Nightcloud was never a morning cat. "Oh I just couldn't wait to see you!" She purred, rubbing her pelt up against his. Crowfeather flinched backing away, as Nightcloud gave a sad look. "Look I'm just going to go hunting, okay?" Crowfeather said, running off, not giving the she cat time to reply.

Crowfeather rushed down the shallow slopes of the moorland, running as fast a hare. A rabbit was caught in his sight, and he raced towards it, easily killing it with a quick blow to the neck. "Good job, Crowfeather." Said a voice behind him. Crowfeather turned around, his fur slightly bristling with alarm, waiting to see if it was an intruder or did Leafpool wander onto his territory? Impossible, she wouldn't be so foolish, or was it just Nightcloud, though he knew that soft, sweet voice, it had to be Leafpool. It was Leafpool! Fear kicked Crowfeather's belly. What was she doing here?

"Are you that happy to see me?" Leafpool purred. Crowfeather felt like yelling at her, on why she would come here, but he loved her, and couldn't find himself to do it. "Oh Leafpool, what are you doing here?" He said, rushing over to her, leaving the rabbit on the ground. "I couldn't wait.." She admitted. "I want to go..now." Crowfeather looked at the rabbit, it's what he planned to bring anyway's, but was Leafpool ready? "I'm ready." Crowfeather meowed. "Are you?" He asked, feeling cautious for his mate. "I'm ready." Leafpool nodded. Crowfeather picked up the rabbit, racing towards the Island with his mate. Leafpool had almost slipped a few times getting across, which made Crowfeather nervous, he didn't want anything to happen to her, or the kits. They stopped for a break, deciding on where they would go next.

"Where to next?" Leafpool asked, skidding to a halt, trying to catch her breath. Crowfeather didn't actually know, but he nudged the rabbit towards her. "Eat, and I'll figure it out." He promised, looking off towards the distance, trying to see if he could find anything that lay beyond, but they would have to go further then that. "You're not going to?" Leafpool asked. "You need to feed yourself too." Leafpool insisted. "No, no, I'm fine, it's your who should be eating, not me." Leafpool didn't want to argue any more, she felt tired and wanted to rest, so she bent down, and started to eat the rabbit.

Crowfeather could see nothing, just a small mountain far off in the distance. "Come on," he ordered "I know we're where going." He meowed. Leafpool, was finished the rabbit by now, and she followed after her mate.

Their plan was that they'd go to the mountains and travel everyday until they found a forest, which was hopefully at the end of the mountain, where she would give birth to her kits, and he and her would raise them, not like clan cats, just normal, and they wouldn't be known as Leafpool or Crowfeather anymore, just Leaf and Crow.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before they had reached the mountains. Leafpool felt fear chill down her spine when she first saw it. From a distance, it look so small and short, but up close, it was massive. She was terrified. The thought of her just falling off the edge just terrified her, and the thought of her kits inside her or watching..it'd be horrible. Crowfeather knew she hated heights, especially on how they first met. "Shh, we'll all be okay, I promise." He assured her, wrapping his tail tight around her.

They continued to journey across the mountain, but only after a day, it was too much for Leafpool, her kits wanted to be out in the open, and not trapped her belly. They'd kick her stomach, giving her these horrible pains. Crowfeather left her to rest one day while he hunted, and Leafpool patiently waited. Moments later, Crowfeather was nowhere to be seen and she felt a new pain. She let out a yowl, one that she had heard when queens were giving birth and Leafpool's eyes were wide with fear. Cinderpelt told her kits that were born to early, usually died on about the first night, since they were not ready to be outside their mother's womb. The thought of dead kits laying next to Leafpool's belly made her jump.

She tucked herself in nicely into the bed Crowfeather made, and a moments later, she was yowling even more with pain. She saw a stick only not to far away and she reached out with it for her paw and grabbed it. She held it between her jaws, biting it whenever pain struck, but it wasn't that long before the stick broke. She started to push a kit, she pushed many times before the kit came out. She nudged it towards her belly, and started to lick the sac off it, under the sac revealed a little ginger one, which instantly reminded her of her sister, Squirrelflight. But she didn't have time to think of home, she needed help. And she was certainly not getting help, a wet drop landed on her nose and she flinched. Snow.

This was dangerous so she decided to get this over and done with.

She pushed out another kit, this one was much easier to get out, and she nipped off the sack, nudging the ginger kit and the newly born golden coloured one towards her stomach to suckle. They found their way and they soon started to suckle on their mother. Leafpool pricked her ears with alarm, since this was a new thing for her. It felt awkward, but she let them suckle in order for them to survive. She pushed more, this one was a bother. She flexed her claws just trying to ease the pain, but soon two kits came tumbling out. She licked them clean before allowing them to suckle. A pitch black one, and a white calico kit. She was just about to relax until she realised she was going to give birth to a fifth kit. The kit couldn't make it on it's own, so she gave all her power in her body to get that kit out. It slowly slid out and she took off the sac, pushing it towards her belly. The kit was a grey tabby, and it was awful weak, but she had to force him to drink her milk or he'd die.

Leafpool woke up in a cave, she didn't know where she was, but she looked down to her belly, and the kits were thankfully alive. Crowfeather was putting stones up against on what she believed to be the entrance to cave. "Crowfeather!" Her voice was low but happy. "Oh thank, StarClan! You're alive!" He cried rushing over to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you!" He sobbed. "It's fine you were hunting." She smiled. Crowfeather pricked his ears, running off to get one of the scruffy little birds he had got. "We'll share it." He meowed, sitting down beside the she cat. Crowfeather smiled proudly and looked to Leafpool. "What shall we name them?"

Leafpool looked to the golden one. "Lion? For his lion coloured pelt?" Crowfeather nodded and pointed his tail towards the black she kit. "Holly?" Leafpool liked that name. "Sure, how about that ginger one? Flame? and the calico she kit, Snow?" Crowfeather purred. "Beautiful, and the grey tom, Jay." Leafpool and Crowfeather purred. They had their own family now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Catch!" Yelled Lion, batting the mossball towards his brother Flame. Flame rolled towards the ball of moss, catching it in his jaws, as he saw Holly and Snow running after him. Flame panicked and ran another direction, being quickly followed by Lion. Jay stared blindly at the sky, hearing the cheerful joys of his siblings_ I wish I could see.._ he thought sadly. "Hello, son." Said a voice from behind him. Jay flinched, his fur bristling with alarm as he felt his tail touch him, soon to realise it was his father. "Hi.." He mumbled. "I'm sorry that you can't see." Crowfeather sighed. Jay nodded.

A moon passed, and Crowfeather and Leafpool called them all together. "Kits, now that your old enough to travel, we'll be moving to the forest." Leafpool meowed. Jay's eyes widened. He had heard about the vast, deep forest, full of plants and flowers, shame that he wouldn't be able to see it with his own eyes. "Aw but I like it here!" cried Snow. The others all nodded. "I'm sorry," Leafpool sighed " But we have to get going." The next morning, they all started to travel towards the forest.

The kits were playing tag, while Jay stayed alongside his mother. Flame lunged at Holly, knocking the little she kit off the edge of the mountain. "Holly!" cried Leafpool rushing over, with Crowfeather following over. Holly clung to the side, her eyes full with fear. "Help!" she yelped. Leafpool held out her paw for her, if she tried to pick Holly up, she and the kit would fall over the edge. Holly reached out her paw, but the stone she was resting on, crumbled beneath her, falling, bringing Holly with it. Leafpool stared down. Her eyes watering. Crowfeather turned to Flame, his fur bristling. "You monster!" he yelled.

Leafpool leapt in front of him. "No Crowfeather, please! It was a accident, don't hurt him." She pleaded. Crowfeather sighed. "Fine." and he padded on.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Very sorry for the last short chapter! This one will be a lot longer, I swear!) **

After the incident with Holly, Crowfeather was never the same with Flame again. His mother, Leafpool though, still loved and cherished him though. They continued to walk through the cold and hard mountains, it was still snowing, so it was hard for the kits to travel. They had been travelling for a while now, so they decided to rest for the night, in a nice, warm and wide bush. That night, Flame couldn't sleep at all, with out seeing Holly plumage to her death, her paws reaching out, and his mother, her eyes full of tears, and Crowfeather, glaring and hissing at his son. His dream started to change after a while, it was first Holly's death, then he found himself in a dark, rotting forest, full of no life or vegetation. Flame looked around him, terrified, then at the corner of his eyes, he could see a brown lash of fur run past him.

"Who are you?" Demanded Flame, his fur bristling, as his eyes scanned all around. "You have good eyes, young one." A brown tabby tom stepped forward out of the shadows. Flame jumped, but kept his distance. "Such a brave kit you are." The stranger praised, his amber eyes gleaming with pride. "Even after killing your own sister." He chuckled. Flame growled and lunged at the brown, muscular tom. "I didn't kill her!" He yelled, unsheathing his claws,and tore his claws down the older cat's ear. "Haha, you've seem to have proven yourself." The brown tabby smirked, his ear dripping with blood. "You might be wondering who I am, well I am Tigerstar, a very powerful cat." Flame's eyes widened with interest. "Really?" He asked. "I'm Flame."

"I see." Tigerstar said. "How do you feel about becoming the most powerful cat in the universe?" Tigerstar meowed slyly, circling the kit. "Oh yes!" Squeaked Flame, his eyes shining bright. "But," Tigerstar shushed him with his tail. "You must not tell anyone that you've came here? Okay?" Flame nodded. "Right then, let me show you to the others." Tigerstar then broke into a run, then lunging from tree to tree._ Others? _Flame wondered. He raced after the tabby tom, his heart beating with excitement, hoping to tell Lion or his mother, but then he remembered that he was not allowed to tell another living soul. Tigerstar soon skidded to a halt, and flicked his tail over, calling him over. Flame obeyed, and did what he was told. Tigerstar nosed his way through the bushes, and soon Flame was looking at one cat, from a whole bunch of cats.

He gasped in awe, seeing all the different cats and all the scents he could smell. "Who's this?" Said a white and ginger she cat, leaping down from a tall pile of bones and such. "Mapleshade, I'd like you to meet Flame, a kit who would like to join us, and agrees to train with us every night in his dreams." Flame nodded, towards the she cat he guessed was Mapleshade. Mapleshade looked down at the kit. Ginger, bright green eyes. It made her almost vomit as she realised it looked like that ThunderClan saviour, Firestar. "I'd like you to train this kit, teach him our ways of survival." Tigerstar ordered. "Yes sir." She replied.

Tigerstar nodded, and leapt on top of the bone pile. "Outcasts of the Darkforest!" He called. "We have found a kit, willing to train with us in his dreams, his name is Flame." He flicked his gaze down on the ginger kit. "Mapleshade shall train him and make sure he becomes a ruthless cat." Flame felt a proud feeling in his stomach, grinning proudly, as he looked up towards Mapleshade. The she cat taught him how to fight, how to do a killing bite, he demonstrated it well on a rabbit that had wandered too far upon it's on territory, he then had a quick sparring match with a warrior by the name of: 'Darkstripe.' This warrior gave him a nasty wound on his shoulder, and when Flame woke up in the morning, he could see blood streaming down his shoulder, and he stared in shock.

_Does this dream world affect the real world too?_


	6. Chapter 6

Flame rushed outside, grabbing some leaves and rubbing it off his shoulder, making sure no one was around. Jay padded up behind him, and was carrying water in a slightly curved leaf, he saw his brother with blood on his shoulder, so he poured the water on his shoulder, and ran towards the bush, grabbing a bit of moss from the inside, drying his shoulder with it, then pressing down on it with the moss, making sure it'll soak up. "What are you doing?!" panicked Flame, jumping a bit. "Helping you," replied Jay "You'll get a nasty infected wound if it's not cleaned up." Flame flattened his ears. He wanted to burst out about the great dream world called the Dark Forest, but Tigerstar told him not to.

Jay finished cleaning up his wound. "There, might not wanna put too much pressure on that." Jay mewed. Flame stared at him, tilting his head. "How did you know what you were doing when you're..you know, blind?" asked Flame. Jay shrugged his shoulders then padded off. "I'll be looking for more herbs and such, tell mum once you get back inside!" called Jay, as he disappeared around the mountains bend. Jay wondered how his brother got the nasty scratch on his shoulder, but it wasn't Jay's business, though Flame was his brother. Jay followed his nose, making sure he didn't slip off the side, like his sister Holly. Jay then scented another smell, a unfamiliar one, he padded towards it curiously.

He followed after it, but then he felt as if he were falling and mid air, and a breeze around his body, and Jay panicked flailing his paws around frantically. _I don't want to_ die! Jay's thoughts raced through his mind, and he said some silent prayers to himself, and he closed his eyes, not knowing how far away he was from hitting the ground and- SPLASH! Jay was in some sort of cold rushing liquid. He flailed his paws around once more, trying to keep himself afloat, but had no idea where he was or what he was doing. He felt something pick him by the scruff, and was now lifting him into the air, he soon closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Jay looked around, not knowing where he was, but he could see! A strange transparent feline stood in front of him, and many other transparent cats. "Is he dead?" coughed one feline. "He is not!" retorted the spotted she cat. A blue she cat stepped forward. "Spottedleaf, he might be-" But it was too late, Spottedleaf rushed over to the kit, touching noses with him. "Who are you?" whispered Jay, his body feeling limp and hurt. "I am Spottedleaf." the spotted she cat smiled. "You almost got yourself killed in that river out there." She wrapped his tail around him. Jay soon understood that was the strange cold liquid he fell into. "Look Jay, be careful, you need to stop the darkness that looms over you." Spottedleaf meowed, starting to fade away, same with all the other cats. "Wait!" cried Jay. "I don't understand-" But it was too late, Jay's eyes grey heavy and he fell to the ground, waking back up in the real world.

Jay woke up at the edge of the mountain, quickly rushing away. _What did Spottedleaf mean?_


	7. Chapter 7

A moon had passed, and then had made it to the forest. Snow's eyes widened with excitement, bounding up to her father. "Is this it?" Snow asked excitedly. A purr rolled out from his throat, and he nodded down to his daughter. "Go stay here with your mother, while I'll find a new home for us to all live in." Meowed Crowfeather, his blue gaze vanishing as he slipped into the grass. Crowfeather looked around the lush, green forest. His eyes scanning the area, not so far away he could hear talking. Crowfeather jump and leapt into the bushes, scared for his life. A ginger tom and much more cats followed after him. "Firestar?" Asked one of the cats. "Are we there yet?" Crowfeather's eyes widened. Had the clans moved to another home? He ran as fast as he could, back to Leafpool, but it was too late by the time he arrived. Firestar was looking down on his daughter, watching the kits suckle on off her, as they mewled with fear.

Firestar growled, his claws sharpening. "So you ran away from the clans, to give birth to these?" He gave his daughter a look of shame. Leafpool's ears flattened, and she could see WindClan approaching too. "You should kill her and the kits!" Cried the cats from the crowd. Crowfeather growled, he wouldn't allow this. He leapt in front of his mate and the kits. "Kill her, and you kill me too!" Cats gasped from the crowd, and Crowfeather could see Nightcloud, her eyes full of sadness. Tallstar padded forward, looking at Crowfeather in the eyes, knowing he was the father, he bent down, and tugged Snow from her mother's belly. Snow whimpered, her eyes full of fear. "Give her back!" Yelled Crowfearger, charging at his former leader. But Onestar just threw him to the side.

"We shall take these kits," said Onestar, his warriors taking the other three. "For the two of these scum's punishment." Firestar looked to Leafpool, her eyes full of sadness, but he looked to Onestar. "Very well, and the two shall be exiled from their clans?" Asked Firestar. Crowfeather looked in disbelief, why were they being so harsh?! Crowfeather stood up. "You'll have to take me first!" Onestar nodded, signalling one of his strongest warriors to attack. It was a large, bulky, grey tom, he had never seen him before in WindClan, but with one paw swipe, Crowfeather was on the ground, bleeding to death. Leafpool cried, rushing over. The WindClan cats and ThunderClan cats departed from one another, never to speak of this incident again.


	8. Chapter 8

Crowfeather looked into Leafpool's amber eyes, smiling. "I'm glad I ran away with you." He coughed. Leafpool frowned, tears falling from her face. "I am too..but you wouldn't be like this, if it weren't for me running away with you!" Crowfeather's paw reached up towards her lips, shushing her. "I'm glad I died protecting you though, and glad we had such wonderful kits." His eyes softened. "Leafpool, I love you.." He said, his voice trailing off. Leafpool's eyes widened. "Crowfeather no! I love you..please..you have to live!" But it was too late. Leafpool felt something touch her back, it was Holly's spirit. "Mum, he'll be with me! Remember! He won't be alone, he'll be happy here with his daughter." Holly mewed, her ghostly figure soon fading away.

Leafpool and Crowfeather were to be killed, if were dead. Whoever killed them, would get a great reward from WindClan. Crowfeather's body was found, dead. They said it was because of the wound on the former warrior that the grey feline had given him. Flamepaw learned about how bad the Darkforest was, and decided to follow their ways, and joined the evil felines when he died. Jaypaw possessed a power of some sort, StarClan told him to murder Flamepaw, and which he did, saving all the clans. Jaypaw became Jaybird, warrior of Windclan, and Snowpaw became Snowflight, a warrior who soon had secret kits with a ShadowClan warrior, but kept it a secret from her clan, pretending they were Greyleaf, a cat who fancied her. And Lion, well he ran away from WindClan, not wanting to be part of this, after they had found their mother in WindClan territory, half starved to death, the WindClan cats finished her off, throwing her body in a river.

That was the story of Leafpool, Crowfeather and their kits. Cinderpelt soon died, due to a badger attacking camp and killing her while Sorreltail gave birth to her kits. Thunderclan had no medicine cat, until a cat by the name of Honeycomb from RiverClan, had left her clan, willing to help Thunderclan out in their time of need.

After that, Crowfeather and Leafpool and their kit, Holly went to StarClan, even if they did break the warrior code. But Spottedleaf had said: 'That Starclan couldn't leave them wandering around, with somewhere to call their home.'


End file.
